


More Than Just a Drink

by Sweet_Tea_Sweetie



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Family Drama, I Tried, M/M, Multi, Protective Siblings, Random Encounters, Unplanned Pregnancy, fuhito is a shitty grandpa, i give up on tags smh, jack is jack and i love that, kyoko is a good mom bless her soul, plz don't be mad, toko is a big cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tea_Sweetie/pseuds/Sweet_Tea_Sweetie
Summary: Drunken nights lead to drunken mistakes, or in Kyoko's case, a child to take care of, so it gets really awkward when she has to explain to Toko after a couple years of being apart that she now has a kid.And that it's Makoto's.And that her life became a mess after she left.





	More Than Just a Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHEM! So, before the story begins, I just wanted to say that i'll write more chapters as time goes on. I wrote this at 9:30 P.M. after numerous naps, possibly 2-3, and I was still halfway asleep, so I know that might be a shitty excuse for why this first chapter is crappy, but it'll probably only spiral downwards from here, and yeah-
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy.

_Miss Mysterious, who are you?_

_Who's the girl behind those eyes?_

_Just a stranger in disguise?_

_-Miss Mysterious, Set it Off_

* * *

 

“Oh please, that’s really not necessary. He’ll be just fine if I leave a bit early.”

The noise of heels clacking against the tile flooring echoed through the halls of the “Detective Library” as a certain Kyoko Kirigiri accompanied it, searching for her grandfather with a colleague alongside her. It had been a rough week, they both had felt that, Kyoko mostly. Juggling a job and a family life all at once was a struggle. She would get through it, though, pass with flying colors. It would be okay, or at least, that’s what she thought as she reassured herself of that a few times over.

“But Kyoko, it’s obvious that he’s still mad at you. Are you sure you want to risk making him angrier? Mr. Kirigiri is kind of a prude, you know…”

“Of course I know that, better than anyone else, might I add. It’s not my fault that I have a child to pick up from school, nor is it my fault if he’s going to be a dick about it. He may be my grandfather, but there are some things that are more important than others.” Kyoko stated in a more serious tone. She wasn’t kidding around that when it came to her kid, nothing else mattered. Autumn could tell by her superior’s demeanor that her thoughts about the situation weren’t just meager assumptions, and she fully respected that.

“I suppose you’re right,” The girl nodded in agreement.

The two women walked the rest of the way to a large brown door in the back of a large corridor. Kyoko’s hand rested on the door, and yet her heart raced in a weird, fear-filled way that prevented her from pushing it open. She and the older male hadn’t talked ever since Kyoko had admitted she was pregnant, and even when they did, it was Fuhito scolding her and then shoving her aside like she wasn’t anything short of a speck of dust to him.

Couldn’t he at least be proud just this once? Her most recent investigation had been getting a lot of attention recently, a child found dead with plenty of lacerations around the chest and stomach area, and their limbs decapitated from their body for a reason Kyoko had yet to figure out. An act of cruelty that Kyoko had taken upon herself to investigate and solve on her own terms, thus having her gain a lot of recognition as the murder case was broadcasted to many parts of the area and other parts of the world, respectively.

With a deep breath in, Kyoko slowly began to open the door, and when a crack large enough to where she could fit her body in was made, she slipped into the other room, Autumn trailing close behind her for backup. The interior of the room seemed bleak, but sort of cozy. Portraits of the Kirigiri family from past generations lined the walls, deep brown wood coated the floor, but the most noticeable thing was the desk in the very back and the man sitting behind it, a suit and tie on his form. His head rose to see who had walked in, but once he took one look at his granddaughter standing a couple feet away from him, he glared in annoyance.

“What…?” The older Kirigiri sneered.

“I’d like to go and pick up my daughter, please. If you have a problem, feel free to tell me, but otherwise—”

“Just go. Leave.”

“Why such an attitude, dear grandfather?” She said, her voice slightly leaking the same irritation.

“You seem to like throwing your life away anyway, right? So leave. Go pick up the girl. I don’t care. You’ve been doing this for three years now, it’s about time that I change your hours. You’ll work from 6 to 3 from now on, but with a smaller pay range. Is that good?”

“Mr. Kirigiri, I think that’s—” Autumn started, but Fuhito interrupted her.

“Stay _OUT_ of this, detective.” He shouted in a more condescending manner.

Autumn squeaked in response, shutting up afterward.

“…I should get a raise, no? I have a family now, and it’s already hard enough as it is to pay off bills and such.” Kyoko whispered. She still couldn’t believe that out of all the people in the world, her grandfather, the man she relied on her whole life, decided to kick her out of his life entirely. She hadn’t done anything to him.

“You don’t have a ‘family’, Kyoko. You have a child born out of goddamn wedlock, no husband, and all because you were drunk out of your mind. You should be ashamed of yourself. What is your daughter going to do when she finds out that she was a _mistake_? You’re starting to remind me of those idiot parents of yours, my god.”

The words stung, so did the memory of what happened the night she was knocked up. Yes, maybe the pregnancy was a mistake, but Kyoko would never think of her dear daughter in that manner. The three-year-old meant everything in the world to her. Nothing would change that.

“I care about her more than I care about myself. Don’t you _DARE_ refer to _MY_ child as a mistake. Her father isn’t a bad person… He’s an amazing guy. If anything, you should be thinking about your own actions from when I was a kid… what about those, hm?”

“What do you mean? I raised you _perfectly_ fine, way better than those imbeciles would’ve ever done.”

“Really…?” Kyoko choked on her words. Her eyes had welled up with tears at that moment, as her hands clutched onto either side of her pencil skirt. Everything flooded back to her, all at once, all of the questions she had asked when she was 4 and missed her parents, how she begged and pleaded to see them again, to be hugged by them, to have them tell her that she mattered to them in the way her daughter Kiyoko mattered to her now.

“Remember when my mother was dying…? Yeah, I know you don’t, and neither do I, because I wasn’t allowed to go see her, detective work was more fucking important than my own goddamn mom… She loved me more than you ever could, and yet…”

She allowed herself to sniffle once, then twice, but not a third time. Instead, she wiped her tears with the sleeve of her suit jacket, and let her body settle into a more frozen state. That’s what she was. Frozen and cold. In need of warmth, but clueless of where to find it. Alas, all that remained of her tear-jerked form was the redness of her tear-stained porcelain cheeks, but she didn’t mind. She said nothing. She just walked out of the door, her body attempting to put itself together again.

 

* * *

 

_“Ms. Kirigiri, how did it feel to see such a cruel sight?”_

_“Hold on, Ms. Kirigiri, do you have a minute?”_

_“Hey, where are you going?!”_

Kyoko pushed through the crowd of people lined up outside of the Detective Library to interview her. The media had been waiting outside for ages awaiting a response or at least a bit of information about the child murder case, but the detective chose to pretend like they weren’t there. She kept on walking.

She closed her eyes for a moment, took a few steps forward, then opened them again. Her wish was that she would’ve appeared in another dimension, in a peaceful place without any meaningless trivialities, but to no avail. She placed herself on a nearby bench, her hand fishing for her phone in her purse to call Byakuya, who at the time was watching over little Kiyoko, but as she did so, a male who seemingly worked for one of local news stations in town took the opportunity to approach her.  

“I suppose you’re free now, correct?” The man asked, his tone stern.

“I suppose that’s where you’re wrong,” mocked Kyoko.

“Am I? Because I don’t believe I am.”

A hand went from the guy’s left pocket to Kyoko’s right wrist, with him grasping it firmly.

“Look, Kirigiri, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Whichever will it be?”

“I don’t want to do your stupid interview or whatever it is. You and whoever else you’re with can leave me alone now, okay?”

“Not okay.” He retaliates. “If anyone’s gonna get anything out of you, it’s me, so maybe you should shut your mouth and let me do what I need to do, okay, kiddo?”

The two glared at each other, before the male yanked the girl towards him. Kyoko wasn’t scared, but she was all the same, and she didn’t know why. Fear never got to her until now. She really was changing, wasn’t she?

What the lavender-haired female expected was for the worst to come, like she had seen in the movies and heard about in cases, but what she didn’t expect was her wrist being released, and for a beautiful cackle to take the air. Something that extinguished her worry but surprised her.

“Kyeahahahaha! Hey hey, just whaddya think you’re doing, huh? The girl said hands off!” A voice rang, before a figure sprinted past Kyoko and over to the suspicious individual, holding a shiny steel pair of sharpened scissors to his throat.

“Who the fuck are you…?!”

“No need for introductions! I bet a cutie like you could get a lot of pussy in a place like this, huh? Or at least, you could try. I suggest you leave her alone though, or maybe I might have to interview you myself, right here, right now! My beautiful scissors will get the job done. Snip… snip… snip~!

The sound of the blades hitting against each other was evident as the scissors trailed downward towards the male’s midsection, then to his crotch area. The newsman cringed, and with reluctance, he complied with the serial killer and took her orders to heart.

“Good boy. Now, get outta here!” She said, but she sounded a bit upset. She really wanted to kill him for daring to even put his stupid clammy hands on Kyoko’s pretty skin, but she wouldn’t say that aloud.

“Jack…?” Kyoko starts, in more of a whisper. Is she happy, shocked, timid…? She doesn’t know herself. She’s forgetting about herself. She knows nothing about herself. She _lost_ herself. Again, her heart races, but it's different this time. Perhaps more subtle. Serene. It feels nice.

“So, we meet again, detective?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, and that concludes the first chapter.
> 
> The reason I chose "Kiyoko" as the child's name is because it means "pure child" according to the internet and I thought it was pretty, because I thought it would be kinda funny for Kyoko and Kiyoko to have the same pronunciation of their names, and because I honestly couldn't think of anything else... that's all i've got.
> 
> I hope to write the second chapter soon, even if I don't necessarily enjoy writing as a hobby. It annoys me just a bit.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, and until later.


End file.
